


Competition Guys.

by MrsGeeWay92



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGeeWay92/pseuds/MrsGeeWay92





	Competition Guys.

Guys I have a competition for you guys the fandoms are mentioned above choose any pairing any plot and any setting.  
first prize will be rewarded with any fandom story of choice.  
second prize a my chemical romance one shot of any pairing of choice  
third prize will be my chemical romance one shot with a pairing of my choice however the plot and AU will be the winner's choice

 

okay here is some prompts you can use.

Red eyes  
‘Shh! Hear that?’ ‘I didn’t hear anything.  
He’d always hated speaking in public.  
‘I told him not to come back too!’  
His feet were already numb. He should have listened  
The streets were deserted. Where was everyone? Where had they all gone  
The city burned, fire lighting up the night sky

 

there you go be creative people use those writing skills.  
I give you to the end of March or beginning of April if I like it alot however I will allow you longer time the winners will be announced in the beginning of april.

good luck people


End file.
